


You got a fast car-Is it fast enough so you can fly away?

by SmolMo



Series: How to safe a life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsuhina (if you squint), Blood, BokutoxAkashi, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Injury, Locker Room, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Roommates, Sakusa has a soft spot for Hinata, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, caride, ex boyfriends, hinata gets hit in the face, omg they were roomates, reader is a surgical intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMo/pseuds/SmolMo
Summary: You find yourself in front of the MSBY Jackal's Gym because you have locker yourself out of your apartment and your roommate Kiyoomi has the other keys to your apartment.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: How to safe a life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988641
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	You got a fast car-Is it fast enough so you can fly away?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of the "How to safe a life" series.  
> A collection of one-shots in the same universe where Y/N is Sakusa Kiyoomi's roommate and a surgical intern.
> 
> I use work titels that are inspired by song lyrics.
> 
> This one used here is from the song "Fast car" by Tracy Chapman

_You have reached the voice mail of Sakusa Kiyoomi. Please leave a message after the ringtone._

Once again, you stopped the call in its tracks. Great, he wasn’t picking up…your luck.

This day had been exhausting enough; early in the morning, you had been called in. Your oh so charming fellow intern, Yoshio, left in such a hurry that you forgot the keys to your apartment. Since Yoshio had picked you up in the morning, you didn’t think about grabbing the keys for your car and promptly forgot the apartment keys that were attached to the keychain.

You’d been called in in the middle of the night to an upcoming Trauma, multiple car collision, and there had been a lot of work to do. Packed up in work so much that you only realized the fact that you had locked yourself out of your apartment when you had been back home.

On your way home, you almost cried out loud when you realized what had happened and once again cursed Yoshio, the cheating ass, for having you take the subway back in the first place.

Yeah, Yoshio, your boyfriend, you met in college who was essentially your study partner and now colleague at the hospital. You should have known better. Yoshio always kept you down, in a condescending way…slight misogynistic comments with him claiming how you could be so smart and do so well in your test. But he was damn charming too…  
When you finally caught him with some nurse in the supply closet, you wished them best of luck and closed the door on them.

That morning in the car, he’d promised to you in a cheesy speech that you were the one. You even made and brought him coffee this early to catch him with another girl only 7 hours later. You made sure to get tested for any STD asap.

Surprisingly, the breakup didn’t hurt that much…yes, your relationship with Yoshio was amicable and all but a little competitive. Since both of you worked at the same place. You always thought that something was missing in your relationship. Yoshio thieved in the physical part of your relationship, a little too demanding sometimes. Probably the reason why he went off to get his needs covered by other women…… And now the jackass had two of your travel mugs in that car of his.

Strangely enough, you were angrier about the mugs than the end of the relationship. They had been expensive and cute.

After the almost breakdown in the subway, you tried calling your next-door neighbor. She always had a spare key but remembered that she was on a trip with some of her friends in Karuizawa and wasn’t home. Eventually, you decided the only possible option is to call Kiyoomi and ask if he could give you his keys. You called him if you could stop by the gym and pick up the keys.

Kiyoomi, however, was busy those days with the upcoming volleyball season with team practice. That was probably the reason he didn’t answer. Not the text and calls went to voicemail after ringing, so he probably didn’t have his phone on him.  
So there had been no chance of reaching him.

That’s how you ended up in front of the main doors of the gym that the MSBY Jackals called their home. Waiting for the boys to come out of the gates like one of those crazy fangirls.

You weren’t even sure that Sakusa would come out here…he could always use the backdoor to avoid crowds. Like the one that was slowly forming, consisting of screaming and giggling young women from which you kept your distance and distracted yourself by watching some videos on your phone.

The giggling suddenly turned into a screaming, and your head whipped up to see that Bokuto had exited the gym. A training jacket sloppily slung over his shoulders on his phone, talking to someone his eyes glanced over the crowd, and he waved as the girls cheered. His eyes widened when he saw you, and nodded.

“HEY HEY HEY Y/N-chan!” he said as soon as he ended the call, “We’ve been waiting for you!”

He said, gesturing for you to come closer (which you did), then turned to the fangirls who looked at you a little shocked and angry.

“Sorry ladies…we have some business appointment with this lady…already planned,” he grinned. “But Hey hey, hey, don’t worry some of us might see you girls after our training session…but that will take some time. “

Bokuto nodded towards the bulky guy that was guarding the doors as he was lead in by him. Inside then turned to you.

“Actually I have no idea what you are doing here Y/N-chan. I just don’t want to start any rumors of us letting girls into our practice” he grinned and promptly crushed you in a sweaty bear hug. “Doesn’t mean I’m not happy to see you!”

“What are you doing here? Oh wait…probably waiting for Omi-Omi right? We’re at practice right now…but I think you are allowed to watch from the sideline …” he smiled and tugged you with him by gripping your arm and running.

You were pretty sure you weren’t allowed to watch practice…but hey, at least now you could catch Kiyoomi before he left.

“Only if it’s not big of a bother,” you stammered, tripping after him.

“Naa…I don’t think anyone minds,” he grinned back at you. “But we gotta hurry, I promised the captain that I’ll be back from my scheduled call asap…”

“Akaashi?” you asked. He nodded, and you could feel him grinning brightly, even though you couldn’t see his face.

“He’s on a business trip,” Bokuto said, his whole posture lighting up at hearing the name. “Oversees, promoting a new manga so we needed to find a timeslot to talk…Alright Y/N-chan…here we go… …”

“Thanks Bo,” you smiled and saw him pushed open the doors to the gym. The lights and the noises in the gym, hitting you like a wave. Sneakers squeaking on the floor, the athletes in black and gold grunting and yelling for the ball.

While Bokuto made his way into the gym, loudly yelling his signature, hey, hey, hey.

You slipped out of your outdoor shoes and wiggled your toes in the un-matching socks on your feet. How embarrassing, to your defense, you dressed in the dark and were lucky that you actually put some clothes on that somehow match. White blouse, pink pants, and well...socks one with a flower pattern in blue and purple the other red and green and Christmas themed. It was the end of April.

Who the heck had time to wear matching socks anyway?

Suddenly the noise stopped, and you felt several pairs of eyes on yourself.

In fact, the team and the coach noticed you standing still in the doorway and were looking at you. Meian, Miya, and Bokuto, you knew. Some of the other’s you remembered from Kiyoomi’s stories and from the official MSBY Instagram account.

Your own gaze wandered over them and rested on him. Kiyoomi himself was looking at you. At first, he has had his back towards the doorway, so he had turned after his teammates had stopped playing. Always focused on work.

He was panting, his chest visibly raising and lowering in a steady rhythm, sweat was glistening on his forehead, that one curl glued against it.

He looks surprised, eyes widening barely but luckily not angry…just shocked to see you there. His eyes glanced over you, stopping at the mismatched socks on your feet, and you could sweat that the corners of his mouth were twitching a little.

“Y/N-Chan!” It was Atsumu who broke the awkward silence, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Come on in…dontcha be a stranger…Omi-Omi…never brings yer around…!”

“Actually….um,” you mumbled and felt the blush rising from your neck to your face. “I really don’t want to interrupt…I just…um locked myself out of the apartment.”

“Ah….yes,” Kiyoomi said, nodding a smile tugging at his lip once more and flicked the stray lock of hair on his forehead back, “I noticed….”

“I did try to call you,” you said and noticed the other teammates darting their heads between you and Sakusa, one smaller guy with bright orange hair gaping. “I-I guess you were busy, of course you are and…. Yeah…I could just wait outside until you guys finish.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Y/N,” Kiyoomi shook his head. “You can stay…can she?”

He turned to the coach, who shrugged and gestured to an empty space on the bench next to him. “Yeah, I guess…boys take five…hydrate.”

As the MSBY Players gathered around the bench as well, you carefully approached the bench as well, all tall and strong, intimidating. The damn testosterone was basically spraying out of their bodies or was that the sweat steaming off them.

The small guy with the bright orange hair turned to see you approach timidly.

“Come on!” he grinned as brilliant as a thousand suns as you hesitated to join the group, “Don’t be shy! Here sit down! I’m Shoyo Hinata by the way. I didn’t know Omi-san had a girlfriend! You’re really pretty!”

Sakusa, who was drinking out of his bottle, choked on it.

Atsumu started laughing, “Sho-kun… Y/N-chan and Omi-Omi …. they’re just roommates.”

He paused at that and gave Sakusa a side-eyed glance.

“Roommates…like in college…. really?” Hinata wondered, scratching his head, “I’d never imagined that Omi-san would live together with a roommate.”

“Yeah…. they lived together in college as well…” Atsumu nodded “and afterwards decides to keep it that way right?”

“Yes…” Kiyoomi said, glancing at you, “Y/N is very tidy and quite pleasant to be around.”

His teammates looked at him, practically sweat dropping. Still, you chuckled because he actually used the same wording when Kiyoomi had asked you to room with him in your senior year of college.

“Yoomi not only lives with a tidy person, but” you jokingly put a hand on your hip, “he also benefits from me bringing home high quality sanitary supplies.”

“Ahhhh,” Hinata’s eyes lit up, and he snapped his fingers, “So you’re this friends with benefits thing I have been hearing about.”

Three things happened at once.  
First, whoever was listening to their conversation, busted out laughing and shaking their heads.  
Secondly, Hinata was confused about why Atsumu was punching his shoulders cackling.  
Thirdly, you felt the heat rising in your face and avoided looking at Kiyoom, who gripped his water bottle a little tighter.

“Where the heck did you learn that!” Meian ruffled Hinata’s wild hair Atsumu breathing heavily, leaning his forehead into Hinata’s shoulder.

“I think I heard Atsumu-san talking about it on the phone with someone!” Hinata protested, and Miya promptly froze under Meian’s stern gaze on him.

“Tsumu-Tsumu you are corrupting my star pupil,” Bokuto said and patted Atsumu’s shoulder so hard he lost balance.

The white-haired spiker then turned to his star pupil, “Sho… they’re just roommates…and Y/N-chan is a doctor and gets the supplies from her work.”

“And she has a boyfriend,” Sakusa added.

You managed to look at him like, to which the rest of the team, he still was a little flushed around his nose but managed to catch your gaze and did not immediately avoid it “They’ve been dating since college!”

“Yeah? Really” Bokuto thundered, scratching his head, “I didn’t know that…”

“Not anymore” you sighed rather loudly in a way that Kiyoomi looked at you a little bit more…interested? “I dumped his sorry ass him after I caught him with another girl in the hospital….”

“Do you want me to beat him up?” Hinata suggested, and you laughed at the mental image of this human sunshine ganging up on your tall ex-boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about it Shoyo-kun!” you smiled and ruffled his hair, soft…no wonder everyone on the team kept doing it. “I am not really that sad about it actually…Now…. how about you show me that crazy spike you can do that I’ve been hearing so much about?”

“You know about that?” Hinata grinned even more. How was that even possible.

“Yes Kiyo, is very-” you said and saw Sakusa shooting you a warning look but was smiling a little. “Mentioned that there is a new recruit by the name Hinata Shoyo…”

“If it makes you feel better I’m show you my absolute best spikes!” Shoyo beamed. “Tsumu-san…toss for me!”

“Well if you ask like that!” Atsumu chuckled and followed the orange whirlwind back onto the court.

The other boys all started to scatter one by one onto the court again, leaving their bottles by the bench.

Kiyoomi remained folding his towel neatly. “You okay?” he asked quietly, taking his time to tie his shoelaces even though they were not undone.

“I’m alright,” you said softly. “Shoyo-kun really knows how to lighten up the mood does he…I can see why you have such a soft spot for him.”

“I do not,” Kiyoomi answered not really convincingly because he smiled at the young spikes, “but he really does have this ability…”

He paused, looking over you. “I think we’ll be practicing for half an hour…then we can go home…you must be exhausted…”

“Don’t worry about me Kiyo,” you chuckled. “I don’t remember a time where I wasn’t tired…go ahead… I’ll just watch and observe…take all the time you need.”

After you sat down on the bench, you couldn’t help but be mesmerized by these athletes. You had been a sporty person yourself but never really had the time or interest in participating in a sports club during school. Much too focused on science club and volunteering and your part-time job for anything else. But seeing these pro athletes in real-life…made you openly gape at them and what surprised you the most was seeing Kiyoomi like this.

Kiyoomi was thriving, concentrated in spiking every ball Miya Atsumu was tossing his way. His wrist bending in unbelievable angles, his expression focused and eyes glinting almost in a cocky manner.

You tried to gulp down the knot that was suddenly there in your throat. Still, the fact that Kiyoomi glanced at you after spiking a point for his side, with that same expression was glancing over at you, and for goodness sake smirked didn’t help. Oh lord, he was smirking so confidently that something in your guts started churning.

“Omi-san! Great job!” Hinata beamed at his teammate and held his hand out for a high five.

Kiyoomi hesitated a second, then shrugged and casually high fived the sunshine boy who beamed even more.

“TSUMU-SAN!” Hinata beamed and ran to the blonde setter behind him on the court. “DID YOU SEE…DID YOU SEEE?”

“I did,” Atsumu Miya, who’d looked surprised at first, smirked, “Omi-omi seems to be in a positively good mood today…. wonder why”

The blonde player set a ball to the other side of the court, received by the team’s libero. He passed it to Meian, who gave it to Bokuto, who, rather forcefully cross spiked it Hinata, saw it coming and reacted in the middle blocker position. However, Bokuto’s spike was so forceful that the ball impacted Hinata’s face. The orange-haired player fell to the ground.  
Hitting the ground on his side.

“OMG I KILLED SHOYO!” Bokuto yelled out loud as the other players froze in shock. Hinata had fallen onto his side and was not moving.

Your instincts took over, and you grabbed your bag and ran on the court while yelling, “Miya-san do not move him! Someone get me a first aid kit.”

The setter had been the first to react and had run to Hinata’s side. He whipped his head around, wanting to retort. Still, you were already sliding next to Hinata on your knees and were checking his vitals. Airways were clear….

The shuffling of feet and squeaking of shoes let you know that the team was surrounding you, whispering as you concentrated.

“He is breathing normally…” you detected, then continued checking his pulse and confirmed it with a glance at your wristwatch “Pulse is okay….Hinata-kun…can you hear me?”

“Ughhh!” he groaned and tried to sit up.

“Easy now Hinata-kun you…” you started to say, but the short player shot up a little too fast for you to handle and sat up. Blood gushed out of his nose onto you and your shirt. “Yeah….thought so…” you said and gently forced Hinata to lower his head, so the rest blood dropped on the gym floor. “Keep your head lowered Hinata-kun… I’ll fix that in a second”

“OMG SHOYO!” Miya panicked. “We should get you a doctor!”

“Miya-san….I am a doctor…” you muttered and looked into your purse for some equipment you always kept in there. You put on some gloves and saw from the corner of your eye that another player had brought you a first aid kid. Recheck the pulse…

“Do you even know what yer doing?” Miya said behind your back, farcically trying to help but was held back by others.

“Shut it Miya,” you heard Kiyoomi coming to your defense. “She obviously knows what she is doing!”

“She told us not to move him…and doing it herself!” Miya yelled

“Yeah…because she knows what she is doing…” Kiyoomi raised his voice too.

“Shut it, the both of you!” You said sternly, “I need to concentrate”

You rechecked his pulse. Satisfied with the rhythm, you sighed and turned around to grab the first aid kit.

“You can be assured Miya-san that I didn’t get my MD for laying on the couch and eating chips,” you said and got out an ice pack, wrapped it in a cloth, and put it on Hinata’s neck. You continued to get out some gauze and pinched the soft part of Hinata’s nose with the gauze. It getting redder.

“Easy now, Hinata-kun…talk to me….how is your head?”

“I’m fine…” he muttered. “Just a fleabite… didn’t feel it… I’m sorry about your shirt Y/N-san!”

“Don’t worry….not the first time I got blood all over my clothes…” you shrugged. Right as an Intern who often got ER shifts, there were much more disgusting things that patients had gushed all over you. “Any aches… .how’s your head? You fell on your shoulder how is that…”

“I’m okay…” he muttered, the gaze had turned red in your hand.

“Hinata-kun”

“Call me Shoyo.”

“Shoyo-kun….hold this for me please,” you said and guided his own hands to the gaze. Once you made sure he could hold himself, you turned around to the players and the coach, who all were looking at you in expectance.

“Luckily it seems like Hina- Shoyo-kun has not suffered any big damages, once we can stop his nose bleed I can check for any neurological deficits…but he is responsive.”

“Wow you really are a doctor!” muttered Hinata. “I understood half of the things you were saying.”

“and he is making weird jokes…so I believe he’s okay,” you chuckled.

“I don’t think he meant his statement as a joke” Meian laughed a little, and you smiled at him, then glanced at Bokuto, who was suspiciously quiet.

You took some more gauze pads and gave the new ones for Hinata to soak up the blood that was now coming slower out of his nose, then stood up and approached the white-haired hitter.

“Bokuto-san…Hinata is alright,” you said, taking off the bloody glove and resting a hand on his shoulder for comfort and rubbed it a little “are you okay?”

“Just…” Bokuto gulped, “I could have killed him!”

“No,” you say flatly, “You couldn’t have…I believe that you are a good player but your hits couldn’t have killed Shoyo-kun…why don’t you sit down yourself and drink something….or better have some juice….you look pale.”

“I got it!” Meian grabbed Bokuto by his shoulders and dragged him to the bench. You checked the time on your wristwatch. Five minutes had passed. Hinata was conscious, and the bleeding was slowing down.

When you looked up, you noticed that Kiyoomi was looking at you… warmly? Despite the situation, the corners of his eyes were crinkled in amusement, his expression soft. You gave him a little smiled and remembered that he probably noticed that you were using the watch he had gifted you for your college graduation.

A little embarrassing, Kiyoomi gave you an expensive watch. You, on the other hand, had given him a care package with the best medical sanitizers and a coupon for workout gear….the sanitizers were supposed to be a joke gift….

“Don’t worry about them…” you told him, looking up into his deep dark eyes.

“I know they’re in good hands,” Kiyoomi simply stated and looked you up and down, his eyes stopping on the bloodstains that had tainted your white blouse.

He probably is thinking about the germs I have on me. You thought and shifted under his gaze a little.

“Y/N-san…the bleeding has stopped…I think,” Hinata said and tried to get up.

“EASY now sunshine!” you said and rushed to his side again and took the gaze from his hands with your still gloved one and tilted Hinata’s head by putting your other hand under his chin. In fact, the bleeding had stopped, blood starting to crust around his nostrils.

“Okay Shoyo-kun,” you said, holding up a gloved finger and moving it left and right in front of his face. “Please, follow my finger with your eyes only……. Yes…good!”

“Seems like the blood was the worst part of the accident,” you declared to the team, grabbed a clean towel that someone had put on the first aid kit, and started dabbing the dried blood off Hinata’s nose, mouth and chin.

“Shoyo-kun, you should take it easy though…no blowing your nose for a few days…if the bleeding starts up again, ice your neck, and tilt your head….if it bleeds longer than ten minutes…or you get any headaches come into the ER…let them call for L/N…. I’ll be there…”

“You really are like an angel!” Hinata smiled, and you chuckled and now got rid of the blood on the gym floor with the same towel.

Then packed the used gauzes and the bloody gloves into the towel and stood up. “I need to dispose of this…”

“There is a bigger bin in the hallway, “Kiyoomi said. “I can take you there…”

He hesitated and looked at his coach, who nodded and turned to his team. “I think we should call it a day a bit earlier…rest up boys…”

“Come Y/n,” Kiyoomi said softly and waited for you to follow him.

He leads you out of the gym down some hallways, passing several bins that would have been big enough, and opened the door to a locker room.

“Come...” he said again and, with quick strides, went to a locker at the end of the room.

You paused, then reluctantly got into the room that smelled faintly of deodorant. Kiyoomi opened his locker and grabbed a simple black t-shirt with the MSBY Jackals logo on the neck and put it on the bench behind him.

“This is for you…” he said softly, looking at you. “You can change in here… I’ll make sure that no one comes in…you can dispose of the things your holding in the bin next to the door.”

You glanced at the said garbage bin beside you and dropped the towel into it.

“Are you sure about the shirt Kiyo?” you wondered if it was his spare one…or if he had himself had anything to change into afterward.

“I got plenty of spare clothes...” Kiyoomi stated and chuckled a little, “Don’t worry it’s clean…”

“I guessed that much,” you retorted but smiled. “Thanks….is there a place where I could wash up?”

“Right that way…” he gestured to the left behind him to a sink with a mirror.

You passed him, sitting on the bench, grabbed the shirt with your clean hands, and went to the sink. The blood had already dried dark into the cotton fabric, but you made sure to wash your hands first before peeling out of the blouse. Damn, the blood had soaked through your undershirt too.

You sighed and glanced through the mirror at Kiyoomi, who was too busy checking his phone and decided to quickly take off the undershirt also.

Air tingling on the skin of your body as you stood in the locker room with only your bra, and you quickly put on the t-shirt that was a little too big on you.

Kiyoomi had tried not to peek at you, changing and focused on the missed calls and messages you had to send him. Still, the rustling of clothes in the quiet of the locker room, the only noise besides the air vents, was too distracting. So he couldn’t help but glance at you, blood rushing up his neck when he saw that you were there in a lacy bra, creamy skin exposed to him. Just before a curtain of his black shirt covered it. He noticed the small tattoo on your left ribcage, a feather with roman numerals under it.

Kiyoomi forced himself not to look at you, tugging the shirt into your pants.  
He needed to take a shower, a cold one….and grabbed the collar of his own gym shirt.

“Um…” you said, shoving your dirty clothes into your bag and turned around to see that Kiyoomi had just pulled off his own shirt and was grabbing his shower supplies. You couldn’t help but stare at his chiseled body.

Trying to calm yourself down, it’s just a chest with incredibly crafted muscle fibers, after all. You have seen this stuff in anatomy books....yes, just list up those muscles...pectoral major, pectoral minor, serratus anterior, abdominal muscles, external obliques…. damn those obliques…

You cleared your throat. “Um… I’ll wait outside then?”

Kiyoomi first said nothing, then nodded slowly, watched you walking past him in his shirt, and couldn’t help but smile as you practically ran out on your last steps….

A few moments later, the rest of the team went into the locker room to change you met them outside in the hallway, greeting you once more and thanking you for your support. Hinata beaming and even Bokuto saying to you, “Hey, hey, hey, if it isn’t Dr. McBadass!”

Another fifteen minutes passed, faint slamming of lockers, shower, and chatter could be heard from the locker rooms when Kiyoomi, Hinata, and Miya came out of the door.

Startling you a little since you were daydreaming about what to eat later on. You noticed that Atsumu Miya had just patted Kiyoomi on his shoulders and was smirking. Hinata giggled, and Kiyoomi looked a little flustered.

“Ah…Y/N,” Miya said, still grinning his attention on you. “Could you please explain to our little oragne monster here that he should not bike after he almost died from a nosebleed.”

“You heard her…I didn’t almost die!” Hinata complained, “It’s no big deal!”

“Actually I told you to take it easy Shoyo, “you scolded him a little. “You were hit in your face just a while ago…”

“But… it’s only 30 kilometers I have to bike!” Hinata complained.

“Miya-san…. can you drive him home?” you ignored the orange ball of energy and looked at the setter.

“Plannin’ on it doc…” he mused and put an arm around Hinata. “I’ll take care of ya Sho.”

“Buy me meat buns?” the small played muffled as the two of them shuffled off. Miya looked back at the two of you and smirked at Kiyoomi.

“Ready?” Kiyoomi said, now dressed in a black t-shirt and simple blue jeans, his curly hair a tad damp from his shower, the scent of his shower gel wafting over.

“Sure…” you cleared your throat. “Lead the way…”

The two of you walked silently to the back door or the gym to the parking lot and got in Sakusa’s sports car.

“You are awfully quiet there Y/n,” he said as he buckled his seatbelt and watched you do the same.

Kind of ironic, both of you weren't the most talkative people, and for Kiyoomi of all people to complain about silence...

“You are just as silent as I am Kiyoomi,” you sighed and rolled your neck to get loose some tension in it.

“Tough shift?” he whispered, “You usually are this silent whenever there was a casualty.”

“Long shift…did you hear about the accident that happened on the express way? Yeah…we had multiple operations…but all of them made it...” you sighed. “I just didn’t get much sleep, I'm hungry…and well…”

“The thing with that Yoshio guy…” he concluded. “I always thought you deserved someone better….”

Let the engine howl up, and you suspiciously thought that not only the awakening of the motor let the hairs on your arms stand up.

Kiyoomi leaned back to reverse out of his parking spot, put on his sunglasses, and quickly put in the gears to drive off the parking spot.

The engine purring in response.

He rolled down the windows to let the warm spring afternoon air into the car. He was concentrated on the road, the vehicle swiftly moving through the streets and got on the freeway. You noticed that he missed the exit that would get you home faster and wondered.

“Aren’t we going home?”

“Well…” Sakusa said simply, car speeding up. “ You said you were hungry and I figured that none of us are in the mood for cooking anything…so why don’t we eat out today….”

“But you hate eating out….”

“You don’t,” he simply stated, gaze fixed on the road. “And you had a tough day…so why don’t we just do something nice…"

You felt yourself blush but retorted, "You don't have too..."

"What are you in the mood for....I’m in the mood for sea food…” he stated and overtook a car. “ How about that one place in the harbor town you we went with our roommates in senior year of college…I recall you couldn’t stop gushing about the stall that sold those Mexican churros we had for dessert.”

“But…that is over an hour away…even by car…” you protested. “It’s so far…”

“Well…” Kiyoomi laughed and put the windows back up, turned the gears into 6 and pressed on the pedal, and turned on the radio. “Then I better speed up don’t I?”

He said, glanced at you from his seat, then reached out and took your hand in his. Entwining his calloused fingers with yours and resting your hands above the center console.

"Ah....Y/N...you need to remember to moisturize your hands after these harsh disinfectants..." he stated and squeezed your hand. "I'll put it on the shopping list...".

"You do that," you mumbled, squeezing his hands back. "But buy two...your hands are pretty dry aswell..."

The golden watch on your wrist glinting in the sunlight as the radio played a calming English song.

_You got a fast car. Is it fast enough so we can fly away?_


End file.
